10 bonnes raisons de
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Découvrez mes 10 bonnes raisons de préférer Anakin à Luke, de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks ou encore de classer Yoda dans le top liste des 10 personnages préférés de la saga.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey (=**_

_**Me revoilà encore une fois avec un nouveau projet concernant la saga de la guerre des étoiles. Et ce n'est pas le dernier, j'ai encore trois projets en cours de réalisation.**_

_**L'idée m'est venue cette nuit alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir lol. Alors, j'ai pris mon ordinateur et j'ai tapé x)**_

_**Sachez que loin de moi l'envie de discriminer tel personnage ou de faire du favoritisme avec ce projet. Je vous présente seulement mes avis argumentés. Et vous m'en verrez ravie de venir me contredire :D**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de préférer Anakin à Luke**

1. Déjà l'acteur incarnant Anakin jeune est plus attrayant et a plus de charisme.

2. Le personnage d'Anakin est plus intéressant que celui de Luke car il sort de l'archétype ordinaire du héros lorsqu'il massacre le clan des Tuskens et quand il bascule du côté obscur.

3. Le personnage d'Anakin est également plus attachant. On découvre au fil de la saga les différentes facettes de sa personnalité et on a la surprise ainsi que la joie de voir le héros sortir du droit chemin, chose qu'on a peu l'habitude de voir. On le voit passer par toutes sortes d'émotions : l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion, la gentillesse, la tristesse, la peur, la colère, la haine, la culpabilité, le regret, la jalousie, etc.

4. Bien que séparé de sa sœur et éloigné de son père, Luke a tout de même une enfance et une adolescence relativement heureuse. Tandis qu'Anakin n'a pas de père et vit les neuf premières années de sa vie sans figure paternelle aux côtés de sa mère en tant qu'esclave. Il se voit ensuite séparé de cette dernière et le Jedi qui lui offre sa liberté meurt peu après.

5. Anakin est l'élu de la prophétie ce qui nous donne une raison de plus de s'attacher à lui dans le sens où on se demande quand est-ce qu'il va la réaliser ou s'il va seulement le faire lorsqu'on le voit basculer et rejoindre le côté obscur.

6. Luke, c'est du déjà-vu. Non seulement il ressemble physiquement à son père, mais en plus il a les mêmes rêves que lui. Lorsqu'on le découvre au début de l'épisode IV, on ne peut s'empêcher de repenser au petit Anakin désireux d'explorer toutes les étoiles dans l'épisode I.

7. Luke est banal. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il est le héros type qui ne sort pas du droit chemin et nous donne l'impression de ne pas avoir de défunt. Rien que son prénom est commun. Des Luke, on a en tous déjà entendu. Mais des Anakin, sérieusement, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous ?

8. À la fin de l'épisode III, on ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse et de la compassion pour Anakin lorsqu'on assiste à sa descente aux enfers. Bien qu'il ait massacré impitoyablement les enfants, les Jedi et les leaders Séparatistes, son sort nous touche même si on a envie de dire qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Car finalement, sa seule faute a été d'aimer. Autrement dit, il est juste trop humain et ça, ça nous plait. On se rend compte que le héros n'est pas infaillible et qu'il a des faiblesses comme n'importe qui.

9. Le fait qu'Anakin a besoin de son fils pour revenir dans le droit chemin et accomplir la prophétie à laquelle il a toujours été destiné, nous donne une raison supplémentaire de nous réjouir car cela nous montre à nouveau la vulnérabilité du personnage et non le héros tout puissant qui n'a besoin de personne.

10. L'apprentissage de Luke pour devenir un Jedi est trop facile et rapide. Même si la force est puissante en lui, il n'est suggéré à aucun moment de la saga qu'il est plus fort que son père. Il s'entraîne durant quoi, 5 ans ? Et même, son entraînement est interrompu à plusieurs reprises entre la mort d'Obi-Wan, son combat contre Dark Vader puis contre Jabba. Alors qu'Anakin lui, a passé plus de 10 ans à s'entraîner et à être formé. Et même après tout ce temps, il se fait trancher le bras par Dooku puis est vaincu par Obi-Wan. Alors que Luke devient aussi fort que Dark Vader voir davantage en un temps considérablement réduit. À nouveau, Luke nous renvoie l'image du parfait héros, voir presque ennuyeux.

* * *

_**La prochaine fois, découvrez mes 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey_**

**_Me revoilà avec les 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks._**

**_Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars._**

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Jar Jar Binks**

1. Rien que son aspect physique ne nous attire pas.

2. Son rôle et son utilité dans la saga mis à part faire l'idiot ? Pas grand-chose à part aider Padmé à faire l'alliance avec son peuple à la fin de l'épisode I.

3. Jar Jar pour remplacer Chewbacca ? C'est pourtant connu et archi connu, la première version offerte au public est toujours la meilleure.

4. Ce n'est pas les créatures étranges qui manquent dans Star Wars. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en rajouter une supplémentaire. Comment on dit, trop de créatures tue la créature.

5. Si sa maladresse et sa naïveté nous fait rire durant la première partie du film, elle nous saoule carrément à la fin !

6. En voulant nous présenter un personnage drôle tout au long du film, on a finalement l'impression de ne voir que Jar Jar et on en vient à bénir les scènes où il n'apparaît pas.

7. Jar Jar est le premier Gungan à apparaître. Au vu de son caractère, on pense aussitôt que l'espèce est stupide alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il renvoie une mauvaise image au spectateur.

8. Jar Jar n'est de loin pas indisponible. Certes, il amène un côté loufoque mais en fin de compte, on s'en passerait volontiers. En creusant un peu, il aurait été très facile de le remplacer en ajoutant davantage de scène entre C-3PO et R2 par exemple.

9. Dans les épisodes II et III, le personnage est pratiquement banni de l'écran. Et franchement, c'est un réel soulagement. Il n'y a pas photo. À aucun moment, on ne le regrette.

10. Les seuls qualités qu'on peut lui trouver sont sa gentillesse ainsi que son côté serviable. Hélas, ils sont tellement mis de côté au profit de sa bêtise qu'on les remarque à peine.

* * *

**_La prochaine fois, je vous ferai découvrir mes 10 bonnes raisons de classer Yoda dans son top liste des 10 personnages préférés de Star Wars._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir**_

_**Comme promis, voici maître Yoda à l'honneur ce soir.**_

_**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Star Wars.**_

* * *

**10 bonnes raisons de mettre Yoda dans son top liste des 10 personnages préférés de SW :**

1. Yoda ne manque pas d'attirer notre curiosité. On a envie de dire en le voyant : « mais quelle drôle de créature ! »

2. Sa petite taille ne manque pas non plus de nous interpeller et de nous étonner également !

3. Sa façon de parler bien à lui.

4. Ses propos et ses conseils, toujours sages et réfléchis.

5. Si au début, on doute de lui, on est très vite convaincu lorsqu'on le voit se battre contre Dooku ou contre Dark Sidious.

6. Son habileté et son agilité à se battre nous amène à nous demander s'il a réellement besoin de sa canne. Il amène ainsi un côté comique voir presque loufoque.

7. Yoda ne manque pas non plus d'humour. L'exemple le plus frappant est sans nul doute dans l'épisode V lorsque Luke le rencontre (à moi, à moi, à moi) ou encore dans le VI quand il dit à Luke « et quand 900 ans comme moi tu auras, moins en forme tu seras ».

8. Par son visage de vieillard mais également par ses yeux intelligents, Yoda nous intime le respect naturel vis-à-vis de lui.

9. Tout comme Anakin, il n'est pas tout puissant bien qu'il soit considéré comme étant l'un des plus grands Jedi de l'histoire. Sa défaite contre Sidious en est la preuve.

10. Yoda nous montre également qu'en vertu de son statut de grand maître de l'ordre Jedi, il peut encore apprendre. C'est le cas lorsque Qui-Gon entre en contact avec lui et lui apprend comment devenir éternel en ne faisant qu'un avec la force. Ainsi, même les plus vieux et les plus sages ont toujours besoin d'apprendre !

* * *

**_X)_**

**_Bon, comme je vous l'ai annoncé, j'ai écrit ce projet sur un coup de tête une nuit où je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Aussi, je ne pense pas écrire davantage à moins que de nouvelles idées immergent dans mon cerveau._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu mes 10 bonnes raisons. _**

**_À bientôt pour d'autres histoires sur Star Wars ;)_**


End file.
